Madness is Becoming
by Jokerfest
Summary: Mad Hatter from Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland meets Hatter from Scifi's Alice once again. They've met before in previous oneshots but never was Mad this ravenous...STRONG YAOI,SOME Non-con, and of course chocolate sauce
1. Much Much Madness

**Alright so I finally watched Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. Simply fantastic! I thoroughly enjoyed the familiar characters completely revamped and the voice acting was spectacular. The scenery was like visual eye-happiness, no way to really explain it! The clothing was stunning on many of the characters and the new actress that played Alice, was simply charming. And good lord Hatter...yum. I didn't know that Johnny Depp could pull off the look of a crazed Hatter so well but he did and his voice...absolutely delicious, especially when he was angry. Anyway, knowing more about Mad I think I can properly write in his character. But warning, slight NON-CON in this particular fic. I say slight because later on in the next chapter there's chocolate syrup involved. And I know, I have to be all kinds of demented and sick to come up with a way to get these two to play with chocolate syrup, but it's not as if you all don't appreciate. Anyway, enjoy it and leave a review.**

Hatter found himself back in the pristine white room that usually preceded Mad's entrance. Hatter looked about but saw no one, nothing. He walked around the expansive white carefully, his feet clicking on the floor, or what passed for a floor at any rate.

"Mad!"

He heard nothing, and no mysterious tables or beds appeared. He walked farther and he thought that he could see something in the distance. He wasn't sure what it was and began to jog closer. The object came into view and as Hatter got closer he realized what it was.

It was a boat. A narrow canoe sort of boat and Mad was sitting inside. He had become sort of used to Mad's behavior, sort of used to mad things ceaselessly happening around him.

"Mad, wot the 'ell is this?"

" 'S a boat."

Hatter threw his hands up and scoffed. "Well, I know it's a bloody boat, I mean, why are you in one."

Mad looked up at Hatter, his eyes more pained than Hatter had ever seen them. Hatter almost felt ashamed for asking the question. He walked over to the the boat and then climbed in, trying to get comfortable. Needless to say he failed. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. He wasn't sure what would happen during this particular venture but he would wait and find out.

"Waht d'yeh want wif a boat then?"

"It's...your Alice she left you, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did."

"And...and what did you do...aftahwords?"

"Well, I followed her o'course."

Mad seemed to absorb this knowledge and then nodded briefly to himself. He looked up at Hatter and smiled softly.

"I love me Alice, truly I do, but...how t' get to her?"

"Well, y'seem to 'ave no problem draggin' me here."

"Bringing people in is not the problem, dear boy. No, no it is not. The problem lies in my getting _out_."

"Hence the boat."

"Yes, hencing the boat."

An oar suddenly appeared in Mad's hand. It was a sturdy mahogany oar and would have been perfect had there been any water in the area. Hatter pressed his hand over the closed fingers and brought Mad's attention back.

"Yeh won't get t' her this way. Imagine a mirror, a big one, one that'll lead t' the real world. Surely you can find 'er-"

"She's dead."

"Wait, wot?"

"You haven't been listening t' my lesson 'ave you? I told you that it was written, that I never have my Alice. She went back, did her adventuring, living, and loving all in the Other World. I chose t' exile myself, to get her out of my head."

"She left you but you never went aftah her."

"She wanted a normal life. I wanted t' give it t' her. I loved my Alice, would've done anythin' for my Alice, saved her, defended her, made her smile, want her! I _want_. I want 'er till my fingers move about, till my eyes twitch even, see," and Mad leaned in close to show the younger man.

What Hatter saw was not twitching, but a sudden discoloration of the older man's eyes. They were an orange, a fiery color and his face seemed to darken. It was in that moment that Hatter realized something was terribly wrong. He made to get out of the boat because clearly Mad was not in his full faculties but the other man grabbed hold of his arm tightly.

"Where, dear boy, d'yeh think yer goin'?"

"Mad why are you talkin' like tha'"

"Hmmm," Mad said simply before dragging Hatter forward. Hatter fell into the older man's lap, his hands gripping Mad's pants. Mad looked at him curiously, as if studying an insect or a page in a book.

"I canna have my Alice, but I can settle for somethin' jus' as good, don' ya think?"

"What...d'yeh mean by that?"

Mad grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close until the two of them were chest to chest. Mad's fingers had already started removing the jacket from Hatter's shoulders and Hatter, not sure of this new man, tried his best to fend him off. He held tightly onto the fabric around his shoulders until Mad slapped him harshly across the face. True, Hatter, had always considered his fists dangerous but as his head whipped to the side harshly he knew that Mad's hands were deadly.

Mad divested him of his jacket before he could catch his breath and pushed him backward so that he was lying on the bottom of the...boat? The wood that was supposed to hurt painfully upon his landing wasn't there and Hatter was only on the white ground. He looked around him wildly looking for something to strike the crazed Mad with. Nothing.

"Mad, this en't like you. Please-"

"Please, shu'up, and take the feckin' thing off. Now."

"What thing?"

"The hat, shirt, the pants, the boxers, boy. Hurry 'fore I get impatient."

"No, this is-no!"

Mad's eye glowed brightly and soon the older man was upon him. Scissors were revealed silver and sharp,quickly and efficiently destroying Hatter's clothes, except this time, Mad was less concerned with Hatter's wellbeing. Hatter wasn't even sure if Mad was himself in there at all.

"Mad! Please! Y'don't know what you're doing!"

Pale hands wrapped around his wrists and hefted them above his head. The cut strips of his clothes were soon tied tightly around them and then his feet. He wriggled, trying to escape but he was sufficiently trussed up and naked. Immediately Mad's hands wrapped around his torso and turned him over onto his hands and knees. Hatter tried to push himself up but couldn't, tried to roll over but was stopped. With Mad's fist. He collapsed onto the ground, his face pounding with indescribable pain. He winced at the sound of Mad disrobing, knowing full well what was going to happen next and that he would have no power to escape it.

"Please, don' do this," he whispered softly. He could smell his own blood and that only added to the helpless feeling that now overwhelmed him. Mad pulled him up into a hands and knees position, and he moaned softly as his world shifted and spun. Had Mad really hit him that hard?

"Mad, please, please this is insane!"

"Isn' tha' wot I do best?"

Hatter screamed as he felt Mad enter him in one grating thrust. What had felt good the other times before was agonizing, as Mad thrusted into him without preparation. He couldn't even find purchase on the smooth and even surface. Lying flat on his stomach he openly screamed while Mad drove into him continuously. And damn if his body wasn't betraying him, if even the rape was making him hard. When a moan escaped his lips, the attitude of Mad's thrusts changed and each and every time the man made sure to hit his prostate.

"Mad! Please!"

Hatter was practically blind with pleasure-pain, the almost indeterminate line making him scream and beg. Hot hands grabbed his aching cock and fisted him tightly.

"Hatteh, yeh live with Alice, but who d' yeh belong to?"

Hatter let out a cry as Mad's thumb rubbed demandingly over the head of his arousal. The thrusting of the older man's hips stopped completely as Mad waited for an answer. For that moment they were still, one leaned over the other, sweating, their bodies molded together. The man beneath was slick with sweat, moaning piteously, aching, burning, with need.

"Answer then, Hatteh," the newly-accented lover drawled near the young man's ear, "who d'yeh belong to?"

"You," the younger man said hoarsely, his throat clenching tightly, "I'm yours."

Harsh laughter and then brutal fucking recommenced.

Hatter wasn't sure what was happening, what made him need Mad so badly. He wasn't sure why he wasn't more outraged that he was being used as some sadistic fuck toy. He wasn't sure why the only words that escaped his lips were 'More', 'Please' and 'Mad' but he was being fucked so hard and so deliciously into the floor, it didn't even matter.

"So feckin' close," Mad growled above him. And Hatter could tell too. He was being impaled with each drive of the other man's hips. Each time felt like a sort of sensory overload until he was only screaming wordlessly into the floor, beyond simple words and thought.

When Mad had reached his peak, he felt careless hands dig into his sides. Mad pushed himself in as far as he could go and came hard. Hatter went hoarse as he came afterwards the rush of hot cum flooding his backside sending him over the edge.

Tired, the two of them collapsed onto the ground.


	2. Touch of Mad

"Sorry about that," Mad said quietly as he withdrew from the younger man. Pain shot through his heart as he heard no response. He supposed he deserved it, he really was a twisted monster now. He saw pale seed trickle down Hatter's leg and winced as red began to mix with the white.

"I am so sorry. Usual-"

"Tha' all you can say," Hatter accused in a quiet voice.

Mad almost reached to touch the other man but realized that to be unwise. He was almost positive that Hatter would never allow him near him again. He imagined a blanket and then watched as one appeared and settled over Hatter's frame. With a fierce grunt Hatter shook off the blanket. Mad wasn't sure what to do next except to wait for Hatter to say something else.

"Don't want a goddamn thing from you."

"I know. I'm so-"

"Shu' the fuck up," Hatter cried out desperately. Mad could hear hysteria just at the edge of the man's voice. He looked at Hatter's bound wrist and ankles and imagined the material gone. He saw red where the cloth had squeezed the skin. At first Hatter didn't move but Mad watched with growing guilt as Hatter curled into himself. He watched as sobs overcame the usually stoic Hatter. Mad couldn't believe that he had hurt Hatter so badly, couldn't believe that he had let his madness control him that way.

"It's so crowded in here," Mad whispered as he pulled his knees up to his chin and grabbed his head. "It's so crowded. She said that _all _the best people were mad, but she lied. She said she'd be back before I knew it, but she never came back. Alice, my Alice, why did you lie? Alice, was I not enough? Was I too mad, even for you? Alice...Alice...Alice, why go where I can't?"

Mad cried softly as once again, none of his questions were answered. This was all Alice's fault but even with that knowledge the steady weight of loving her remained. Because of her he couldn't calm himself down, couldn't quell the darker part of himself.

"You did this t' me coz of Alice," Hatter muttered.

"No. Yes. I'm not sure. Used t' be that she'd calm me down. But now there's nobody here t' help me. If Alice...if she were here, I'm sure I'd never lose myself again."

"She said she'd come back?"

"Yes...yes she did...but she lied. Was I mad for waiting or for not going?"

"Same thing innit?"

"I miss my Alice. There weren't so many thoughts, so much madness. She had small hands, my Alice, I remember what they felt like. I wish...I wish, she were here t' do it again."

Hatter sniffed loudly and wiped his eyes. He sat up and looked at Mad. Mad glanced down, not wanting to scare the younger man. He was surprised when fingers gripped his chin. He was even more shocked when heart-shaped lips moved over his own. A kiss? He wasn't sure what he had done to deserve one, the reasons why he didn't deserve one were stacked very very high. However, none of this changed the fact that lips were pressed against his, that a questing tongue was moving gently over his mouth. Fingers slowly moved up his arm and settled over his shoulder, holding him. He didn't deserve it though, didn't deserve any of the sweetness that Hatter was blessing him with. He pulled away from the kiss and tried to move away.

"Mad, I understand."

Understood? Never. That's why he could never be near the younger man again. Because if he hurt the boy worse, if he ever lost control again...no, kissing, affection, none of that could happen again.

"No. I would hurt you again."

"I'm strong, Mad. Not as strong as you, no' yet but-"

"No!" And just then he could feel the monster riding his emotions. He quickly stood up and backed away. He watched as Hatter stood and walked over to him, heedless of his own nakedness.

"Mad, I'm not leavin'. Las' time, when I came back from this place, no time had passed. I could spend forever 'ere and nothin' would change in my world. Y'said that you went mad from bein' alone. You lost your Alice, mate."

"I did, didn't I? I lost her, should've went after her, like you. Imagine it, imagine me dressed like a normal person in Other World. Why I bet she would've been overjoyed. But back then I was just afraid she'd send me back. Your Alice let you stay."

"She did. Mad lemme 'elp you."

"What...what would you do?"

" I could be here, listen, keep you from bein' alone."

"Could you?"

Mad saw a flash of determination in Hatter's eyes and then the man was moving towards him once again. Fingers cupped his face and then soft lips reunited with his. This time he accepted the kiss and let the younger man delve into his mouth. He had to admit that Hatter had a wicked tongue and wasn't surprised that he was getting hard once more. He felt incredibly guilty at the pleasure that was now riding his senses. He shouldn't take anything from Hatter, he should open the door to his world and let him out. Then he felt a hand drift lower and grip his length tightly. He groaned into Hatter's mouth forgetting his protests as the wicked hand caressed his skin. A bed, he wanted a bed.

They spilled over onto the down comforter of the king size bed, mouths still locked together. Mad was beneath and Hatter was crawling over top, until he was straddling his hips. Mad bucked upwards as Hatter rolled his hips seductively. When they pulled away from each other, Hatter sat up and ran his fingers through his damp hair. Mad eyed every ripple and pull of muscle that was Hatter's torso. Tan, sweaty skin, stretched taut over perfect muscle. Mad licked his lips as he concentrated on the tantalizing flesh, glancing upwards he noted the bruise near Hatter's mouth. He had had no right to mar such perfection and quickly imagined something to make the wound heal.

"Wot's that," Hatter said in a husky voice.

Mad looked over to the bottle of chocolate syrup and smiled. He was sure that Hatter would enjoy the "healing" process.

"Need you t' get off for just one moment, if you would."

"A'right, I'm curious now."

"If you're curious then lie on your back."

Hatter grinned but did as he was told, crawling on all fours around him and lying flat on the bed, limbs spread. Mad smiled back softly hoping that what he would do next would suffice as a proper apology. The young man was offering him a chance to be sane again, offering him a chance at happiness. He wanted to thank Hatter, show him that there was a softer side to his insanity. He uncapped the syrup and dabbed some on his tongue and let it sit there as he leaned over Hatter's mouth. He let his tongue glide gently over the bruise on the side of Hatter's face and then suckled gently. Mad observed as the bloodied area was now soft and a tan-pink just like the rest of his lover. He smiled when he saw Hatter press at the area.

"Doesn't hurt."

"That's because there is nothing there t' hurt, dear boy."

"Make everythin' stop hurting, Mad."

"Open your mouth, Hatter, and let's start there."

Mad let a dollop of smooth chocolate ribbon on Hatter's tongue and then went in for a taste. The two of them moaned, both at the deep sensual kiss and also the rich chocolate being shared between them. Mad, groaned helplessly as Hatter's arousal brushed against his own, a muscled leg moving over one of his own. Hands cupped his rear squeezing tightly forcing him to move his hips. Mad pulled from the kiss a growl, rumbling in his throat.

"I like tha' sound," Hatter muttered softly.

"I like it better when it comes from you." Mad recovered after a few moments and poured more chocolate over the broad expanse of Hatter's chest. The younger man hissed as cool chocolate decorated his nipples and dribbled over his torso. Mad let some spill generously near gently curved hips. He licked from mouth to throat and sucked hard, leaving a very prominent hickey on the boy's neck. He contemplated leaving the mark there and then thought of Hatter's Alice. He sucked chocolate from Hatter's collarbone and laved his tongue over the blossoming mark.

Hatter hissed a noise of satisfaction at the sensation and shut his eyes. Mad smirked before moving lower down the boy's neck, licking away all the chocolate from collar to navel. Mad took special pleasure in caressing the twin peaks on Hatter's chest. He nipped playfully at one hardened bud and relished in the tiny shivers that rippled through Hatter's body. It really was beautiful watching the boy's reactions, from the minute shivers of pleasure, to his body snapping fiercely in response to intense satisfaction. He lapped at the sensitive flesh until Hatter was saying his name in a mantra.

He smirked and moved lower, following his trail of chocolate.

...

Hatter felt as if he was being eaten alive. Surprisingly, the feeling was amazing. Mad bit, sucked and tongued over every piece of his torso and had not dipped an inch lower. He wanted to beg the older man to do something, suck him off, fuck him, whatever, but all Mad did was frustrate him by laving his tongue gently over his hips. Was he _waiting_ for him to say something?

"Mad," he squeaked as he felt a nip just below his belly button.

"Hmm," the elder Hatter said as he licked and sucked at his skin.

"I need-oh _God_!"

Hatter whimpered at the cool sensation of chocolated pouring over his cock.

"_Fuck me_," he burbled as he felt a hot tongue move over the tip of his arousal. He heard a soft chuckle and then felt more warmth travel down his length. This kind of foreplay had to be wrong, it felt too good and every brain cell in Hatter's brain had taken an early vacation. He was screaming like a whore, he knew he was, but couldn't get his brain to shut his mouth. Mad was going down on him all the way to the hilt and sucking away the chocolate, along with his sanity, quite nicely. Hatter practically seized as teeth gently grazed up the length of his cock. His fingers clenched into tight fists and he could feel his palms aching. The crush between ecstacy and overload subsided as Mad released his aching member with a loud slurp.

"You said something a little along the lines of Fuck. Me."

Hatter said nothing as he struggled to regain his thoughts. He looked at Mad's blushing skin, the sweat trickling down sleek muscle and licked his lips. He knew that Mad wanted a response but all he could do was moan softly and whimper.

"Lost your words, then, love?"

"No' lost 'em, can't think with you,_arrgghh_..._fuck_."

Hatter's neurons stopped firing the minute that Mad's fingers brushed along his entrance with chocolate. He had a rough idea of where Mad was going to proceed with the "healing" next and the idea alone was already costing him his sensibilities.

"There you go, not makin' any sense. I suppose this won't help at'all." Hatter watched with glazed eyes as Mad dribbled chocolate over his finger. He felt the other hand steadying his hip and holding him still. Hatter knew that he was still sore from the incident earlier but trusted that Mad would put things to right. He grunted as he felt the first finger penetrate him. Pain sparked almost immediately at the intrusion but ebbed to a soft ache as Mad rolled his finger in a gentle swirling motion. As the feeling of pain subsided Hatter felt his body begin to respond eagerly. His hips seemed to move of their own volition, begging for more from Mad. Mad, of course, obliged with another chocolate slicked digit.

...

Mad wanted this to go smoothly. He wanted Hatter to be screaming in wanton abandon, not in fear and agony. He watched the expressions dance over his lover's face as he scissored his fingers inside of him. When he entered the young man he only wanted the regular sensation that came with their lovemaking, not the brutal act of before. He saw Hatter's eyes were closed, that he was biting his plump pink lips trying hard to hold back his noises. Mad thought that it was cute that the younger man struggled so.

"If you'd like," he whispered close to Hatter's ear, his fingers still pumping inside of him slowly,"you can make all the noises you want. I promise, I'll take no offense."

Hatter half chuckled, half moaned as Mad moved his fingers deeper within him. Soon it was just full on moaning and any attempts at humor would have been lost on Hatter. Mad found he loved the boy much more when he was pleasured beyond reason, sure there wasn't much by the way of conversation but his expressions and sounds...

"Exquisite."

Finally, when he was sure that Hatter was properly prepared Mad entered him in one smooth thrust. They both groaned at the absolute perfection that was their joining. For a moment Mad simply rested a top Hatter relishing in the feeling of being so tightly encased in the younger man.

"Not tryin' to rush mate," Hatter said through clenched teeth.

Mad chuckled and began to move thrust in and out of the man beneath him. He lifted Hatter's legs to rest atop his shoulders and pulled the young man's hips closer to himself so that he could drive in more deeply.

The cry that escaped Hatter's lips was the sweetest music to Mad's ears. It seemed he found the man's sweet spot.

"Again! Mad, please!"

Mad complied, once again forcing himself to the hilt, banging furiously against Hatter's prostate. The screams that escaped those lips brought pleasure to Mad. He wasn't positively sure how sound ellicited such a powerful hunger, Mad only knew it was there. He leaned in closer, till their chests were touching, till his mouth was once again consuming Hatter's. His tongue found his lover's and the two of them echoed moans down each other's throats. Mad felt fingernails biting into his skin, urging him on and pulling him deeper. He complied with the 'not so silent' demands and quickened his pace, losing rhythm and only driving into his lover as hard as he could. He knew that he wouldn't last long and so gripped Hatter's cock, jerking him in time with his hips.

Hatter's eyes closed and his mouth opened in a half-growl, half-scream as he came, pushing down further on Mad, back arched, arms pulling at his hair.

Mad felt his own release, a pulse shot through him as Hatter clenched tightly around him and he growled his satisfaction into Hatter's shoulder, tasting Hatter's skin.

...

It was almost fifteen minutes later before they pulled apart from one another. They couldn't really speak, words not an adequate description for the madness that had taken place. Hatter shuffled over to a pillow and threw his head onto it, body sprawled in a disarray. He felt Mad crawling on the bed beside him, reaching for the covers to pull over them both. After the blanket had been moved, Mad turned his back, turning away from Hatter. Hatter noticed this, noticed the throbbing guilt that still held the other man.

_He didn't want it there._

"Oh!"

Hatter chuckled as he pressed his chest more firmly against Mad's back. His arm moved to envelop Mad, his fingers finding the other's hand. When he found it he slipped his fingers between them, till tan was meshed with pale, pale white.

"I liked the chocolate...bu' I...I love _you_ Mad."

There was a pause, a weighted silence and then,"Tarrant."

"Wot?"

"My name it's Tarrant,"the elder Hatter clarified.

Heart shaped lips, pressed against a smooth, ivory colored neck. "I love you, Tarrant, madness and all."

**IF YOU ENJOYED THIS, PLEASE START WITH THE OTHER FICS: Hatter My Hatter and There's Always Time For Tea**


End file.
